Otanjoubi omedettou, Hinata-chan!
by Akemi M.R
Summary: "Kau tau, Naruto-kun? Hadiah tak harus berupa sesuatu yang mahal dan langka. Hadiah tak perlu berbentuk agar tampak istimewa. Cukup dengan sebentuk kasih sayang sederhana dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Itu adalah hadiah paling berharga dan kau mencakup segalanya" / NH semi Canon/ ONESHOOT/ Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC, typos bertebaran, melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll

Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina ke – lupa- saya jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading :)

.

.

"Kau tau, Naruto-kun? Hadiah tak harus berupa sesuatu yang mahal dan langka. Hadiah tak perlu berbentuk agar tampak istimewa. Cukup dengan sebentuk kasih sayang sederhana dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Itu adalah hadiah paling berharga dan kau mencakup segalanya"

-ooo-

Title: _Otanjoubi omedettou, Hinata-chan!_

Pair: Naruto x Hinata

Genre: Romance

-ooo-

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak masih betah berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Padahal ada banyak permintaan misi untuknya tapi sengaja diindahkannya. Pikirannya kalut.

Tidak biasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya sejak 17 masa hidupnya ia merasa payah.

Naruto bingung. Ah kata itu masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Naruto saat ini. Mungkin depresi atau galau tepatnya. Dan masalah apa yang menyebabkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto segalau ini?

Misi?

Bahkan misi rank A lebih mudah daripada masalah ini.

Lantas apa?

Sebuah gulungan kertas dari seekor merpati putih beberapa menit yang lalu jawabannya.

Tapi bukanlah merpati putih nan suci itu yang akan menjadi cerita. Melainkan, isi gulungan yang berasal dari seseorang yang disayanginya -baru beberapa hari ini Naruto menyadarinya- yang menjadi inti pokok kegalauannya.

Hinata mengirim sebuah undangan perihal acara ulang tahunnya yang ke - 17 yang akan dilangsungkan di kediaman utama Hyuuga padanya.

Jika bicara masalah ulang tahun, maka otomatis otak seseorang akan menghubungkan dengan hadiah. Tak terkecuali Naruto.

Tapi apa?

Bodohnya ia melupakan hari ini tepatnya tanggal ini untuk membuat sedikit rencana.

Naruto menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa. Bukan hadiah yang mudah terlupakan. Baik baginya maupun Hinata.

Tapi bagaimana? Dan dengan apa?

Naruto hanya seorang pemuda yang sebatang kara di dunia. Untuk menunjang kebutuhannya selama ini hanyalah uang dari misi-misi yang telah dituntaskannya. Naruto terlalu sungkan jika meminta bantuan berupa material -finansial-pada teman-temanya. Jadi bagaimana?

-oo-

"Otanjobi omedettou, Hinata"

Itu adalah ucapan selamat yang terlontar dari para teman dan keluarga Hinata.

Ucapan pertama dari sang ayah. Meski dengan tampang kalemnya, Hinata tau tersimpan kasih sayang besar pada keluarga di dalamnya. Lalu Neji, Hanabi dan seterusnya hingga orang terakhir yang mengucapkan kata sakral untuk mengapresiasikan dan ikut berbahagia bersamanya adalah Sakura. Salah satu sahabat baiknya.

"Ayo potong kue-nya, Hinata-nee" kata yang lebih mirip perintah dari adik semata wayangnya, Hanabi. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu ingin agar segera menyantap kue berlapis tiga yang dipesan untuk acara kakaknya.

Kata serupa pula terlontar dari para undangan yang hadir yang sebagian besar di dominasi teman seangkatan Hinata, teman keluarga dan kerabat Hyuuga yang lain.

Hinata menunggu tak sabar. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya cepat.

30 menit berlalu. Orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Berulang kali Hinata menengok melongok pintu keluar - masuk. NIHIL!

Tak ada apapun selain secuil landskap teras depan yang di desain rapi minimalis.

Berharap agar 'orang itu' segera datang. Bahkan lewat saja pun tak apa, itu sudah membuat Hinata senang.

Neji yang mengerti jalan pikiran sepupunya itu menepuk pundak si sulung Hyuuga pelan. Kelopak matanya terpejam dan menggeleng lemah. Hinata tentu mengerti. Terlalu mengerti isyarat tanpa suara dari Neji. Hingga ia terombang ambing dalam kebingungan antara tamu sekaligus teman dan keluarganya ataukah orang itu.

'orang' yang akan selalu Hinata sayangi. Lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Ini sebuah dilema, sungguh!

Akhirnya Hinata menetapkan keputusan dan membulatkan tekadnya. Hinata tak ingin 'orang itu' kecewa. Namun, Hinata lebih tak ingin keluarganya di kecewakan lagi olehnya.

Cukup sudah.

"Buat permohonan Hinata-chan!" itu terdengar sangat-Ino-sekali. Tapi siapa peduli. Kata orang jika kita mengucapkan permohonan saat meniupkan lilin ulang tahun kita, permohonan itu akan terwujud.

.

_'Aku mohon berikanlah kebahagiaan untuknya. Meskipun aku tidak turut ada di dalamnya dan juga aku harap ibu akan selalu ada di sampingku, Kami -sama'_

_._

_"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata-chan," itu kata ibunya saat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_"Jagalah adikmu, Hime" Pintanya, masih terpatri senyum di wajah cantik ibunya._

_._

"Po-potongan kue pertama a-akan kuberikan pada A-ayah"

Gadis beriris sewarna amethyst itu menyodorkan sepotong kue pada lelaki paruh baya. Setelahnya mencium ke dua pipi lelaki itu dengan penuh sayang.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Hinata kecewa. Tapi ia harus menyembunyikannya dengan topeng senyum tipisnya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat lagi. Pesta itu berlalu dengan singkat. Entah Hinata tak tau dan tak mengerti, dirinya bagai orang linglung

"Masuklah, hadiah-hadiah itu sudah diletakkan di kamarmu"

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya pelan menyadarkan gadis itu dari dunianya.

Neji masih tersenyum tipis. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum paksa. Mengangguk pasrah dan segera menuju kamarnya.

-oo-

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terlihat memilah-milah tumpukan kotak kado dalam ruangan sederhana yang di dominasi warna putih lavender. Mungkin dia menitipkan kadonya, pikir gadis itu.

Untuk kelima kalinya, mendapat hasil yang sama dengan empat kali sebelumnya dan mengerang pasrah.

Saat membuka mata lagi, sebuah kado tersisihkan Hinata akan membukanya. Hadiah pertama dari sang ayah.

BREET

SRAKK

Satu-satunya jendela dalam kamar itu menjeblak terbuka sedikit kasar.

"Huh, untunglah belum terlambat"

Hinata menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca yang jelas ia kaget.

"Aku ingin hadiah dariku yang menjadi pertama di buka Hinata-chan" terang si pemuda-penyusup-kamar-orang-seenaknya.

Hinata benar-benar tak tau apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini. Hingga nekad menerobos masuk kamarnya -yang berarti menembus barikade penjagaan Hyuuga-, menggendongnya sepanjang jalan dan tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. Dipikir-pikir lagi, memang Hinata pernah mengerti sikap Naruto? Yang bahkan tak datang atau sekedar mengucapkan 'otanjoubi omedettou' padanya di hari ulang tahunnya?

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan menurunkan Hinata. Setelahnya tanpa banyak bicara tak seperti biasanya, hanya tersenyum. Ia menutup mata Hinata dengan sebuah sapu tangan bermotif api orange hitam.

"Diamlah Hinata-chan!"

Naruto mengatakannya tepat di telinga kirinya dengan desahan menggoda iman pula. Membuat rona merah kian menggelap mendominasi wajah si gadis musim dingin.

Lagi.

Setelah kira-kira 30 menit perjalanan. Naruto berhenti lagi. Membuka ikatan simpul erat di belakang kepala Hinata pelan.

"Lihatlah! Mengagumkan, bukan?"

Pertama kali yang tertangkap iris amethyst-nya adalah sebuah landskap luas. Tempat indah yang di dominasi padang lavender luas ditengahnya. Bunga-bunga itu tetap merekah indah walau sudah lewat musimnya.

"Ini indah! Sangat indah" celetuk hinta tanpa sadar.

Si sulung Hyuuga tampaknya masih menikmati suguhan panorama di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak ikut acara ulang tahunmu" Sesal Naruto. Kentara sekali ketulusan kata itu walah cuma dalam perasaan Hinata saja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Kau pasti kecewa" protes Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum miring. Tak dapat membendung kesedihan lebih lama dari ini. "Se-sebenarnya, i-iya."

"Kau ingin tau alasannya?" tanya pemuda ceria itu was-was. Memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"A-aku tidak begitu suka ke-kebohongan" Sorot mata Hinata memicing hingga segaris lurus dengan sorot mata pemuda pecinta ramen disampingnya.

"Aku mencari hadiah"

"Ka-kau sudah mem-memberikannya" cetus Hinata. Tersenyum kian menyimpan misteri lewat kedipan matanya yang entah kenapa terlihat menggoda.

"Jika yang kau maksud memberitahukan tempat ini. Maka, itu hanya sebuah kejutan kecil" seringai Naruto. Mengerling singkat dan hanya dengan kerlingan itu pun, sukses membuat rona merah menjalari pipi si gadis musim dingin. Saking merahnya hingga menyamai warna kepiting rebus.

"Bukan"

"Lalu apa?" kernyitan di dahinya menandakan Naruto benar-benar berpikir keras. Gadis itu, membingungkan. Tak memberi jawaban dan malah tersenyum manis padanya.

DEG

jantung Naruto serasa mau loncat dari tempatnya. Hanya dengan satu senyuman bisa berdampak sedahsyat itu padanya. Naruto jadi sangsi pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berbalik, memunggungi Naruto dan berputar-putar diatas hamparan padang lavender. Naruto bersumpah, inilah pemandangan terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mungkin ini tempat yang ajaib. Mengingat kebanyakan bunga telah layu. Padang lavender itu masih tetap seindah saat musim terbaiknya.

"Kau, Naruto-kun! Kau adalah hadiah terindah. Cukup dengan kehadiranmu membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna. Aku tak pernah berharap memilikimu, itu terlalu muluk-muluk" jelas Hinata renyah.

Ia tertawa lepas. Tak peduli bahwa di saat inilah entah tepat atau tidaknya mengatakan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, sekarang. Saat ini. Hinata merasa bebas dan ia ingin menikmatinya. Sesederhana itu.

"Menikahlah denganku!" itu lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan retorik.

Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga perhatian si sulung Hyuuga sepenuhnya tertuju padanya.

"Aku tau cincin ini tak sebanding. Aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku. Maaf jika hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Aku. . .aku . ."

Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah mengambil cincin perak sederhana dari tangan Naruto dan menyematkannya sendiri di jari manis kirinya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto. Dengan kedekatan sepeti itu, kehangatan tubuh keduanya makin merebak di udara.

"Kau tau, Naruto-kun? Hadiah tak harus berupa sesuatu yang mahal dan langka. Hadiah tak perlu berbentuk agar tampak istimewa. Cukup dengan sebentuk kasih sayang sederhana dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Itu adalah hadiah paling berharga dan kau mencakup segalanya"

Hinata mengecup hidung Naruto pelang. Keadaan bersimpuh membuatnya tak perlu lagi mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk melancarkan usahanya.

"Dan ya. A-aku mau"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto.

Hinata memutar bola matanya keatas. "Se-sepertinya a-aku yang lebih me-mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"

"Mau bertaruh?" Naruto menyeringai licik. Seringai itu tersembunyi apik dalam senyumannya.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu"

Untuk memberi kesan mendramatisir, ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Memanipulasi ekspresinya sedemikian rupa agar tampak mendukung.

"A-apa?"

"Ini. ."

Chu~

Naruto mencuri satu ciuman panas dari Hinata. Bukannya minta maaf, justru malah menyeringai lebih lebar.

_"Otanjoubi omedettou, Hinata-chan!_ Aku melupakan hadiah keduaku. Dan yang tadi itu hadiahnya. Mau hadiah selanjutnya?"

"A-ada la-lagi?" tanya Hinata tertarik.

"Kemarilah" bujuk Naruto persuasif.

"Ja-jarak ki-kita h-hanya kurang dari satu meter" jelas Hinata. Menahan bola matanya agar tetap disana.

"Oh, lebih dekat lagi, Hime-chan. Ini akan menyenangkan aku yakin itu" rayu Naruto pantang menyerah. Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kalau kau yakin akan itu , maka aku yakin kau pasti benar" gumam Hinata lirih.

"A-aku tak tau ka-kalau kau sangat pengertian"

Hinata menyeringai. Oh, itu salah satu hal yang dicontohnya dari calon suaminya. "A-aku me-memang gadis yang baik, kan?"

"Yang terbaik! Maka dari itu aku sangat mencintaimu"

Keduanya tertawa lepas.

"A-ada ha-hadiah ketiga?" goda Hinata mengerling singkat.

Cukup hanya dengan itu maka pertahanan Naruto yang sedari awal ia kokohkan menjadi sia-sia saja.

"Kau mau?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Tak ada yang menjamin akan jadi apa nantinya jika itu terus berlanjut. Akan tetapi, asal bersama Naruto, Hinata akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Bukankah begitu cintanya ia pada sosok itu hingga tak apa jika berkorban nyawa untuknya?

Perasaan Hinata membuncah. Belakangan ini ia baru menyadari jika cinta benar-benar bisa semenyenangkan ini.

The end

Saya ga bisa jika musti publish pas ultahmu Hinata-chan. Jadi dari pada sama sekali ga ikutan mending pub lebih awal #bejeked XD

Hoho, ada yang berminat ripyu? #ngumpet

Terima kasih

Salam hangat emuah xD

Akemi wonderweiss


End file.
